


Mayne Family

by Lyndseyyy14



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid!Fic, M/M, Middle!Harry, baby talking niall will be the death of me, baby!Niall, i don't know what to tag, i have a week spot when zayn is called baba, idek, oldest!Louis, ziam parents, ziam!parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndseyyy14/pseuds/Lyndseyyy14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziam parents. Kid!Fic. Liam and Zayn Mayne, who have been married for eleven years, own their own company. Usually Liam is the one that stays home with their three adopted sons  while Zayn goes into the office but on some Saturdays Liam has to go in to make sure everything is running smoothly leaving Zayn alone with the boys. Will everything be okay? Or will everything crumble into pieces?</p>
<p>Or the one where Harry blames Louis, Louis runs away, Niall is heartbroken and Everything turns out to be okay. FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF (I suck at summaries)</p>
<p>Niall – 3<br/>Harry – 5<br/>Louis – 8</p>
<p>Zayn and Liam had no idea what to expect when they decided to adopt. Whatever it was, they didn’t expect this, that’s for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mayne Family

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey. This is from my writing Tumblr account.
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> \- Lyndsey

“Louis! What have me and daddy told you about taking Harry’s toys away?!” Zayn had just about had it with Louis today, and it was only 11:00am. Its days like this that Zayn halfway wishes that Liam didn’t have to go into the office on Saturdays; it’s no secret that Liam is the more lenient parent who has better patience than his husband.

Louis pouted; he didn’t understand why he was getting in trouble. Harry took the toy away from him first! Harry has blamed everything on Louis today and when Louis voiced this his own baba didn’t believe him!

“You know better than to lie to me Lou,” Zayn sighed, “Go to the naughty chair while I calm Harry down, I’ll come talk to you in a little bit.” Harry’s sobbing didn’t help the pounding headache Zayn was slowly getting.

Louis’ eyes watered as he walked to the corner. Ever since daddy and baba came home with Harry, Louis always got the blame because “Harry’s an angel, he could never do anything wrong.” 

“Wooie?! Wooie! No sad!” Louis smiled softly when he heard his three year old brother, Niall. 

Louis and Niall have always had a bond that no one could understand. 

Niall waddled as fast as his chubby little legs could to his best friend/older brother and without a second thought Louis pulled his little brother into his lap.

“We gotta be quiet Ni. Lou is in trouble. Shh.” Louis looked down at his brother with a finger to his lips.

“Shhhhhhh.” Niall giggled with the brightest smile on his face, which quickly faded when he finally comprehended what his big brother said. “Why you trouble boo?”

Louis sighed. “I don’t know Ni. I didn’t do anything.”

“Louis! You know the rules of the naughty chair! No talking! I was going to let you go out as long as you apologized to Harry but you just earned yourself twenty more minutes mister.” Zayn rounded the corner and saw his oldest and youngest son cuddled up together. It would have made him “aww” but his oldest was currently in trouble. “C’mon Ni. It’s snack time buddy.” Zayn picked Niall up out of his brother’s lap.

“No baba! Me stay wit Wooie!” Niall wailed, desperately reaching for his big brother.

“Sorry baby, Louis’ in big big trouble. Maybe he’ll play with you later.” Niall’s screams were still present yet further away since Zayn carried him into the kitchen with Harry on their heels.

Louis felt tears well up in his eyes again when he heard laughter ten minutes later.

This wasn’t fair. Daddy would never put him in the naughty chair without hearing his side of the story. Daddy knew how Harry has been blaming things on him recently. All Louis wanted was his daddy.

All of a sudden a lightbulb went off in the eight year olds head. Yes, that’s it! He’ll go find his daddy. His daddy still loved him unlike baba. He quickly looked around the corner, in the kitchen and saw Zayn’s back towards him before running up the stairs, quietly packing his Iron Man backpack with clothes, secret snacks and the picture Niall drew him yesterday, which he stared at for a little bit with a smile. It was a simple picture with two stick figures, one slightly taller than the other, the two holding hands with big smiles on their faces. Daddy had helped his three year old brother write “Louis and Niall” underneath the figures. Louis hopes that after he finds daddy that they’ll come visit Niall as much as possible. 

Louis, very carefully, put the drawing in his backpack (making sure it didn’t rip or get wrinkled) before zipping it up, grabbing his jacket that was already out from being promised to be taken to the park, and going back downstairs. When he heard his baba and brothers still in the kitchen, he peeked in to make sure he was safe with going outside only to make eye contact with little Niall. Louis bit his lip, before putting his finger to his lips, making sure Niall knew it was a secret and blew him a kiss, before walking out the door, shutting it quietly so he wouldn’t get caught. 

Now Louis had been to daddy’s office many many times so he knew exactly where to go, he wasn’t however expecting it to rain as hard as it did. He quickly found cover under a roof by a shop, only thinking about the sacred drawing Niall had made him. Louis only had to wait a few minutes before the downpour became a light drizzle and then he was off again.

Louis smiled as big as he could muster when he saw the familiar building that his daddy worked in. He quickly ran inside, drying his shoes off on the mat inside the door of course, before running to the elevator and pushing the “up” button repeatedly until the doors opened.

It took Louis a minute to try and think of the floor that his daddy worked on before he remembered the rhyme that his daddies taught him a couple years prior. If someone is ever mean, go to level thirteen. Louis smiled before jumping up and hitting the button that had “13” next to it and waited patiently while the elevator moved up, daddy had always told him never to mess about in the elevator because it could be very dangerous.

Louis could hardly handle his excitement when the doors opened on the familiar floor. He was very proud of himself when he remembered exactly where to go all on his own. Louis got even more excited when he saw his daddy walking down the hallway with his face buried in a file.

“DADDY! DADDY!” Louis couldn’t contain his giggles.

Liam’s head perked up, a look of confusion on his face as he saw his oldest son running full force towards him.

“Hey there buddy. What are you doing here?” Liam kissed the top of Louis head, subtly looking behind the eight year old for his husband and two other children.

“I wanted to see you daddy.” Louis answered with a smile.

“C’mon buddy, let’s go in my office okay?”

Louis nodded, he loved daddy’s office, there was so many books and even some toys for when he came to visit!

When the two of them entered the spacious office, Liam started asking questions.

“Where’s baba and your brothers?”

**AT THE MAYNE HOUSEHOLD**

“Okay Niall and Harry, you guys can go play while I clean up.” Zayn said to the two younger children while clearing the plastic plates off the table.

They were both out of the kitchen in a flash.

Zayn chuckled softly while starting to wash the dishes. He enjoyed the couple minutes of silence before a blood curling scream came from his middle son. Zayn dropped the dish he was currently washing and ran into the living room where Harry was sobbing, clutching his arm.

“Oh honey, what happened?” Zayn scooped the five year old in his arms, checking his arm for injuries.

“Louis pushed me!” 

Zayn’s blood boiled at this point. He has had enough of Louis today.

Zayn carefully placed his curly haired child on the couch before marching over to the chair where his oldest was supposed to be. But instead of finding said child, he found his youngest curled up in the chair with tears silently streaming down his face.

“What’s wrong Ni?? Where’s Louis?!”

Niall slowly looked up at his baba before putting his finger up to his lips. “Shh.”

Zayn gave him a stern look. “No Niall. This is not a time for secrets. Where’s your brother? He needs to get yelled at for pushing Harry over.”

That’s when Niall started yelling in his small voice, his words still not developed properly. “Wooie has been gone since ‘nack time! Wooie no push Haz! He went bye bye with his ire’man bag and fluf coat!” Tears started pouring down Niall’s face faster as he started sobbing.  
Zayn panicked. Then it all started to click. Earlier today, Louis was quietly playing cars with Niall, then Harry came and told Zayn that Louis stole the car from him. Harry had been blaming Louis for things that couldn’t have happened. Zayn picked Niall up, trying to soothe him before fumbling for his phone in his pocket.

As soon as Zayn found Liam’s contact in his phone, the front door opened.

“Go put your warm clothes on okay? Put the wet ones in your basket please.” Zayn sighed in relief as he heard his husband’s voice talking to his oldest child.

“Yes daddy.” Louis responded.

Niall’s head perked up.

“WOOIE!!!” He wiggled his way out of Zayn’s grip before running to his big brother and latching on to him. “NO BYE BYE EVA AGAIN WOOIE!”

There was a smile on the older boys face as he held on to his baby brother. “I promise Ni. How about I go change and we can draw pictures, okay?”

Niall’s smile lit up the entire room. “YEA! I GO GET ME NEW COLORS!”

Niall ran into the kitchen where he safely put his new crayons he received yesterday while Louis went upstairs to go change out of his clothes. They met up again at the dining room table, sitting as close as possible.

\--

“Zayn, what happened today?” Liam asked his husband.

Zayn shook his head. “I don’t know how you do it babe. You must be a miracle worker.” 

Liam smiled at his husband. “Some days are worse than others babe. I’m sorry today was a difficult one for you. I’ve already reprimanded Louis for running off…” Liam paused after hearing a scream from the couch, “But I think there’s another child I need to talk to before going back to work, I’m on my lunch break right now.”

The two parents walked over to where their middle child was, Liam crouching down to Harry’s level.

“What’s going on Hazza?” Liam asked, placing a comforting hand on his son’s knee. 

“Lou hit me!” Harry cried.

Liam sighed, “Honey, Lou is in the other room coloring with Ni. He couldn’t have hit you.”

“He did! He’s fast like The Flash! He hit me then ran away so he wouldn’t get in trouble.” Harry pouted.

Liam stood up and then sat down next to Harry before cuddling him in.

“What’s going on today sweetheart?”

Zayn just watched in fascination. Even after being a parent for seven years he still doesn’t have it down, that’s why he’s so thankful for his loving husband.

“Louis and Niall always leave me out! The never ask me to play with them! I thought if I got Lou in trouble then me and Niall could spend time together!” Harry wailed.

Liam pulled his five year old boy into his chest, “have you ever asked them if you could play with them?”

Harry shook his head, “no.”

Liam ran his hands through Harry’s hair. “I bet if you ask them, they’ll let you color with them.”

The middle child looked up at his father. “Really?”

His daddy smiled and nodded. “Yes silly. But you gotta apologize to Louis first okay?”

Harry nodded and ran into the kitchen. “I’m really sorry Louis. Can I color with you and Ni?”

Louis smiled, “It’s okay Haz! Yeah! Come color!”

Harry smiled as he took a seat next to his little brother. His heart sunk a little bit a few minutes later when Niall reached over to whisper in Louis ear and the Harry almost started to cry when Louis smiled wide at whatever Niall had said. So he kept his head down for a few minutes just looking at his picture before he felt a tug on his shirt.

Harry looked up to see Niall’s bright smile, holding his drawing.

“For you Hazzy.” Niall held out his picture to his brother.

Harry looked down at the picture and smiled when he saw a picture very similar to the one Louis received the day before, the only differences were that one of the stick figures had really curly hair like his own and at the bottom, written in Louis’ handwriting, it said “Ni and Hazza”.

Harry smiled so big that his face hurt.

“Thanks Ni! I love it!!”

The boy’s parents watched from the archway smiling at the kids.

“I gotta head back to work. Do you think you can handle everything until I get off?” Liam turned to his husband of eleven years.

Zayn nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I got it babe. Thanks.” He leaned down to peck his lover’s lips. They had barely touched before they heard a collective “EWWWWW” from the dining room which caused them to pull away laughing.  
Some days are harder than others but as time goes on it’s so worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Crappy ending. Gah.
> 
> You can prompt me here: mywritinggoesinonedirection.tumblr.com
> 
> Or you can follow my regular tumblr here: mylifegoesinonedirection.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm also on Twitter: @Lyndseyyy14
> 
> Let me know what you think! Cheers! :)


End file.
